In this field, several builders are known who produce roll stabilisers for large and small vessels.
The most widespread stabilisation technique uses ailerons. Each side of the hull of the vessel is equipped with an aileron that is adjustable for inclination about an axis extending along its length, that is to say transversely to the hull of the vessel. With the speed of the vessel, the ailerons produce hydrodynamic thrusts, thrusts of adjustable amplitude depending on the inclination of the ailerons for compensating for the torque exerted by the sea, the inclination of the ailerons being controlled by an electronic computer that is in general actuated by a gyrometer.
Normally such stabilisers are inoperative at rest and not very effective at low speed.
Some builders, in particular for pleasure applications, have proposed moving the ailerons, even at rest, so that they produce a beating in the water, always about an axis with the same direction but moved towards the leading edge of the aileron so that they keep a certain degree of efficacy at low speed, or even when the vessel is stopped. These devices (referred to as 0 speed) are not very effective.
In a conventional stabiliser, in order to limit the torque necessary for controlling the inclination of the ailerons, the stabilisation systems position the rotation axis as close as possible to the hydrodynamic thrust centre on the aileron, which creates the stabilisation lift. The manufacturers of 0 speed devices abandon this configuration at the cost of an increase in power and position the rotation axis close to the leading edge of the aileron in order to keep a certain efficacy at rest. They thus increase the amplitude of the movements of the aileron to the maximum.
These stabilisation systems are not satisfactory at rest since a major part of the energy being used to create “vortices”, the movement being perpendicular to the surface of the aileron.
In addition, the movement being limited, efficacy is very low.
The system that is described in the present invention eliminates these drawbacks by using a stabiliser with a dual rotation axis “in the manner of a scull system”. The first rotation axis inclines the aileron in order to create the lift in the required direction and the second rotation axis, which is in general perpendicular to the first and directed upwards, creates an alternating movement that restores horizontal speed to the aileron, with respect to the water, which the vessel no longer has at low speed or at rest.